ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpiritBomb
Archive Hey Trunks I archived you talk what do you think. 23:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem Trunks. Wait you were an admin before UOTM? Thats like learning how to walk before you can crawl. 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I already added that to my user boxes this morning :D i notice you put them on MsBulma's talk. 23:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy moly! That is pure awesomeness! *faints* AND I GET TO USE ONE! IMIGOSH I LOVE YOU TRUNKS! THANKS! <3 <3 :D :D But what do I have to type in order for it to appear? 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Its done! But no matter how much I edit it, the text box goes all the way down to a writing section! T.T Ah well, its there at least! Awesome job with it, Trunks! Now all we need is MARRIAGE templates! xD 00:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Guess what?? I didnt go! It started a while ago, and I had my dress and everything. I didnt want to go without my sister, though. She is sick, remember? So I ended up choosing not to go, because I wuv her. And I dont feel that bummed. Winter Formal is in two months! xD 00:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't mind coloring pics in for you. :D October 1 Actually you need Paint.NET, the clouds effect, and color palette to do this. I'll do it for you if you want, just tell me what parts you want it to be affected on. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 04:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi 1. If you just copy and paste my newest blog, and look at the source coding for Silverthehedgehogman's blogs, you'll see how to make polls. 2. Awesome logo! Great job. I might want one for my new story about Cabba, but not sure. 10:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, the coding in the blogs makes the pics move to the center, but when you are editing, they go on the right, but when you finish editing, they go in the center, don't worry if you see that. Actually, I plan to do a mutiple saga thing with Cabba and his son, like you are with Dragon Ball SB, could you make a logo? I would upload my drawing of Cabba, but I can't. 10:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like the font to be yellow, the background blue, I would like the font you're using for SB. 10:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, forgot about the name I guess I'll go for.......Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. Light blue please! :D Anyway, do you like the Japanese dub? I was watching the DB episode when Kuririn dies, and the Japanese's dub made me cry at that scene when Goku finds his body, the acting from Masaka (Goku's voice actress) and Shunsuke's music made it really emotional, when FUNimation's dub, I did not feel sad at all, just normal. 10:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I was just going to say nothing was there, lol. Glad you agree with me on the Japanese dub thing. The realised the music in a scene can really effect it for better or worse, I never realised how important music is in a scene. 10:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the music is one of the most important things out there in media, and some things are better off without music, just how it works. I'm glad to know at least one person will be following my stories. 10:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Bardock is awesome, it would have been cool if we knew who Gok's mother was. I know it's not Fasha. 10:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Bardock was not exactly the best father... :0. Do you want me to fix your sig? If you go into source mode, the coding is all over the place, not sealed up. 11:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure what went wrong, you used a sig page instead of sig1, which is correct, so I don't know why it turned weird. I see you like Dandelo, why? 11:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I don't mind which one you like, I'm glad you like at least one of them. There will be many more made up characters on the way, like Namekians, Alpha-jins, Frieza's unnamed race members, and more. 11:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I knew you did not hate thr others, I did not word my last message well. I wish I could upload some drawings, pity I can't. 11:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome thanks, I would love to put them on my story. Could you be my artist, when I need a certain event or character drawn? I will make it up to you somehow! I have made pages for Turtip, Dandelo and Cabba, if you want to, you can draw them. I like your drawings, especially your Nira and Retzu ones. 11:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, pity I don't have a scanner or anything like that. When will you be drawing them? If you want to of course. If you do, can you post the pics on my talk page incase I am not here when you upload them? 11:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Design Dandelo has hair like Android 17's, Turtip has hair very similar to Dr. Gero's, and Cabba as hair that spikes from the sides, (not too long tough), and spikes all around. 12:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Retzu drawing! :D 12:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I owe you one. 12:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your drawing rule's, I need to get better at shading. Also, you don't have to draw all three today, just draw one if you want. 12:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, draw the one you like most. Someday, I will need a drawing of them all together for some point, as well as the member of Frieza's race they will fight. 12:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) He kind of has eyes like Vegeta's. But I don't mind really what his eyes look like. 12:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Ok! 17:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you replied fast. Thanks. 12:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, looking forward to the drawing soon. 12:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! 12:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It looks like typical Saiyan armor, like Nappa's or Vegeta's, but where Vegeta's armor was white, his is green, and where Vegeta's was brownish color, Dandelo's is brown. The clothes Dandelo wears under (Like Vegeta's clothes) are black. 12:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's just armor like Vegeta's. 12:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I already read it TheDragonGolen 14:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HERE IT IS! May look a little crappy.. I really like it! Thanks! 18:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I love the picture! Its amazing, and the shading is pure epic! Is that Retzu? He is a total bad@$$ there! xD I cant wait to see a pic of our OCs together! Im uploading Nira and Satsu today :) And... what about Nappa having characters? Tell me! 19:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey SB do you need a spicific type of picture to use for the bubble thingy? 20:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I still like it, I'm gonna put it in his gallery when you upload the better pic. It's still awesome though! 21:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I mean does it have to be a .gif or can it be a png or whatever other kinda picture i could find. 21:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is pretty boss! xD Any chance you gonna draw Nira anytime soon? Youre an amazing artist! :D 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info I'll see if i can make it work. 21:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. How about all 3? :3 Whenever you have the time, of course! No pressure. Besides, I have to draw Nira in a romantic picture. Its about time, and I think I should! Also, Im uploading her new pic with her baby boy Satsu today!! :P 21:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ... wait, I already told you that! xD *falls down 21:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :DDDDDD Hey SB, what up? I'm a chat mod on the DB Wiki now! 21:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like to help with Dragon Ball Force? TheDragonGolen 21:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDDD But you somehow Epically Failed and screwed up my talk page. :P 22:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how you did it, but you did. :P 22:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I never planned for her to go SSj, but I want you to have fun with it! The more creative YOU are with it, the better it comes out! I have no requests at all for it, so go have fun, Trunks! :) 22:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay then! See ya there, darling! 22:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Because I really want some help on this one, we can talk on Wiki chat, ill be there oh and Dragon Ball Force read it bye! TheDragonGolen 00:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't have time to edit it tonight, but I will tommorow. Okay? October 2 Reply Heh, yeah I have been gone for a while. I do know most of what has been going on by reading blogs and what not. Sorry I haven't been and won't be for some more time. I've been sick, busy, and busy preparing stuff. Being sick is not fun. I won't be on chat today either but I wanted to let you know I'm not dead or something and I wanted to reply back to you. I'll try to reply back to you as fast as I can, that is if I feel well enough and I'm not busy. Oh and did anyone else really miss me? ~ IceMoonCloud 13:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try to be on in a few days but I won't be on again for a while, I think... I really hope that stupid PM will work by the time I get on. Darn Chatango... Oh, I saw that blog TDG (Wait didn't he say he was leaving or something?) posted about the UDBW Heroes. I guess I can't be one. The Silver Surfer isn't a hero is he... XD Anyway I'm glad you guys missed me. I missed you guys too. ~ IceMoonCloud 21:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks (I've said that way too many times) and hopefully I will be on soon. Nice to see you haven't changed, still same old, funny SB :P ~ IceMoonCloud 21:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) XD. Oh so those are all your nicknames, eh? Maybe I should put Silver Surfer under nicknames... What do you think? You are those things too, I'm glad I'm funny. At first I never thought I would be XD It would seem you, Bulma, NG, and N77 are the closest people on the wiki for me. Anyway, right now I'm feeling pretty good (Then again I took some medicine) but I'm still in my bed with my laptop... A bit of a drag since I can't really work on my story since this laptop is A) SLOW AS EVER and B) Doesn't have WORD on it. Oh well. (Geez why are all my messages so LONG!) ~ IceMoonCloud 21:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I do too, man Senzu Beans sound so good right now.. XD I miss writting my OC's. (You know who would SO slap me in real life for not writing about her XD) I also miss our RP tournament. DARN PM AND EMAIL AND PHONE!!! Geez does all forms of communication hate us or something? I might go on Chatango later today or right now... Depending upon how I feel and who is on of course :P ~ IceMoonCloud 21:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes they all do XD I've got to PM you the rest of the story you were reading, and about the character deaths :3 Darn you draw SO WELL! You need to draw one of my OC's sometime and send it to me somehow... Any good at drawing Icejins? You know who I mean :P What time will you be on Chatango? I'll try to get on, hopefully I won't feel sick then. ~ IceMoonCloud 21:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah Homework, make sure you do that. Never skip on school for internet K? I'm sure you know who would be very happy that you would draw him. I'll tell you about what he looks like sometime. Oh and do you think I need to ask someone to archive my talk page soon? I've actually picked out a picture for it already, it's getting a bit big... ~ IceMoonCloud 21:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) How the HFIL did I miss that! Darn it, I'm sorry. CONGRATS!!!! I even looked at the main page, just not at those sections... You never said if I should ask someone to archive my page. Oh and do you mind if I tell you about the character deaths? (Some get a bit er.... You know gory... Retzu has a perfectly good reason to be afraid of 'Mind Freak' you know... XD Geez I just realized my OC's tend to get angry and kill XD Though a some grow out of it) ~ IceMoonCloud 22:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice list SB XD okay so... 1) You're welcome :3 2) I will, thanks for the advice. 3) Aww but I have to it plays a large role for Ai. It's not THAT bad... um... ANYWAY I'll PM you about the main villian that also dies. Yes Hyo dies... Sorry but it's for the best, you'll see and he gets revived anyway. The worst death would have to be one of the villians that I'll tell you about later. Um, Hyo kills him... It's not a pretty sight... Retzu was right. XD Also I want to tell you about the story I was telling you about via phone, remember that one? Anyway I've got the characters developed, er mostly and mostly on the story. 4) I made a list too XD 5) Um.. :) 5.2) I actually only want to go on Chatango to see if the PM between us works so leave me a message on the wiki when your on Chatango K? 6) ~ IceMoonCloud 22:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! It's AWESOME! Thanks so much for drawing it, It's great! I really like his eye shape, armor, and the body porportions. Thanks once again! 16:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew it would be awesome, and I was right. 16:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No prob! 16:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I thought the first one was fine, but no offence, this one is much better. 16:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I will be updating the story today, I might make it my first muti-episodic story, like KidVegeta's "The Forgotten." 16:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No, Dandelo dosen't die yet. He is a main supporting character, and will be in most of the story. You read the update I did just now, explaining a bit more about how Rishkian's work? 17:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're interested in the Riskian's, more will be explained about them. I wanted to have a unique race in the story. Yes, Dandelo is the strongest right now, but Cabba is better with tactics, and Dandelo respects Cabba, which I will not spoil as to why yet. 17:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like them, thier history will be explained shortly. I hope to make a whole galaxy of new races, I want to make one race where every member of the planet have names punned after fruit. 17:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you going to update Dragon Ball SB soon? 17:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. I really like it, hope it is not abandoned. 17:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Deal! :D 17:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, me and Gotek talk about it, and if anyone suggests a fan fic that they think deserves to be on the main page, becomes a suggestion if other users agree. 17:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll talk it over with Gotek when I can. 18:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Just because of her name? Lol. She is the second main character actually. 18:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, her personality has kind of been shown already (Not caring, moody.) 18:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, You don't have to draw if you don't want to. I would like a drawing of a Rishkian someday, but I guess for the next Saiyan, you can decide! :D Remember, you don't have to. 18:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, do you think Dandelo will always be your favorite? I like him too, but Turnock is my fav so far. 18:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) If you want to, again, I don't mind at all! :) 18:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I imagined Turnock more like Shugesh, with his kind of face (Flabby,.) 18:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Turnock wears a little headband, and can you add a bit more hair onto him then Dr. Gero had? Also, I'm not sure Metal head's edits are bad, I'll see his further edits. 19:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah he has hair over it. Thanks once again. 20:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I have now explained the Rishkian race's backstory, if you're interested. 20:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem! :D Thanks once again, I like your style. 20:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! I am looking forward to the finished design. 20:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I really like it! Thanks! 21:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This is how I really draw (not paint; I'm awesome at paint). ALL OF THE SHAME :( I tried to edit the pic a few times, but every time it looks sloppy or there are a lot of small un-colored spots I couldn't get. Sorry :( October 3 That would be cool and nic avatar of vegito I just wanna get edits, Im kinda low compared to other users. :/'' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 03:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) You are really cool to me and how do you do that thig at the end of the text I wont be happy until I surpass Gotek in points :P '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 03:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) CHATANGO? Wanna go there? :D Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 03:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then can you help me make on then Goku-lover 03:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 1. Blalafoon, 2. SG, 3. Yours Truly, 4.Gotek, 5. You. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 03:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 1:Blue 2:Red 3:One of Goku and one of Tien 4:$$ I see money $$ W00t! Alright, how should we start? '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 03:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then PalGoku-lover 03:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) He wants #1 place! :O hes sorta my rival, so to speak '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 03:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna make the Original Super Saiyan page. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT UNTIL I AM FINISHED '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 04:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL I tried to add the same pic 5 times XD add me to ur friends list with a pic of Nail'' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 04:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Where is all of that atGoku-lover 04:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I still am, but I over used him a bit. For right now, I am Nail. '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 04:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i need to help you with something for you $$ I See Money $$ ' 04:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I joined the chat '$$ I See Money $$ ''' 04:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we are going to have to edit like crazy now so we don't get shown up by the rookie. 13:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo SB! Guess what? Im gonna surpass TOM. and Vegito soon! :D '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 15:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, nice to see you're updating Dragon Ball SB. I left a comment yesterday. 18:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, keep up the great work! 18:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, you may either have to rollback all the edits untill the one that you did that messed it up (By accident.), or, achive his talk page, or delete it all. 18:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ''' Good luck fixing it, it looks hard. :O :) 19:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ITS NOT?!?!?! OMG, WRONG PERSON :X SO SORRY! YEAH, I will read whatever you like! :P Sorry, Trunks :3 21:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest I need to give the drawing some thought. I'll get back to you when I decide what were going to draw. Sackchief 01:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes I will need to see the proof. Supremegogeta 02:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for telling me and no I still needed to know so it wasn't useless. lol Supremegogeta 02:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah sure, anytime 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 10:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you join chat? Charmander'sKamehameha 18:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC)SuperChuCharmander'sKamehameha 18:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep and i am not going to let up either. 19:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Salut, mon fils! :P Yeah, I am here! Is that epic? (Guess what?) =0 20:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I like this new guy in my biology class! Hes been my friend since forever, but IDK that he liked me romantically. We went on a field trip Mon., and he asked me if I had a boyfriend at the moment. ... So Im pretty happy :) And hes just, AWESOME! 20:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) He is a good guy. Hes funny most of the time. Hes kinda immature, but he isnt a jerk. Hes an actor, and he has an amazing personality! Hes just a great guy! :P 20:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :) So whats up? Im listening to the Lazy Song right now. xD Thats exactly what Im feeling right now, heh. Screw the world! Bulma is going to do nothing! >:P 20:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Im glad that youre brainstorming! Thats being on top of it! And we all have the best writing style on the wikia, so it would make for an awesome fanfiction! :D And.. you forgot to sign your name xD 20:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Damn! xD Its no problem, I can usually guess who writes to me xD "Im not afraid, to take a stand." 20:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the edit conflicts Son. 20:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Annoyed? 20:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you mean if IM annoyed? Im not, of course, youre one of my most favorite persons to talk to! :D 20:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh, thanks! XP So what up? 00:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I have a halloween sig on the DB Wiki, never made it here. Also, no one's commented on my Gohan story yet. >:( 01:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ZOMFG!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!11111one!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!1eleven!!1!!!!!!!1!!! Jimmykiller9 go to chat right NEEEOOOOOOWW XD 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 04:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Your advice worked 100%! Ha, and it kinda took meh a while to figure out what you meant, but it helped me in the end! :) 19:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) THANKS FOR EDITING MY PROFILE!!!! XD Can i have your old profile pic? 00:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep :P But, Im more personally a Renji fan! <3 And I like them together as well. 01:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) You know...... With that Salza pic as your avatar, I will not listen to you unless you say things like "Monsiuer Coola" and "You need to vind zeh Zupah Zaiyan!" in a bad Salza accent. Yeah I know she likes this one i might stick with it. ICE IS ON CHATAGO! 02:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Zere, zat is much better. its okay; you can come on now. i'll wait. also, are you ever gonna do the fusion fanfic thingy? 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 23:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) BULMA IS ON CHATANGO! 01:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Good, I was hoping youd say that. I think it would be nice to relax this weekend rather than draw. And, you want me to draw Retzu? Thats cool, just leave a description of him on my talk page and I'll give it a go. Sackchief 05:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, I should be set to draw Retzu. I'll start soon! Sackchief 05:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ah that makes sense. Geez you told them about the guitarist!? XD Yeah I'll see you on chat tomrrow. I really hope the chat works too. You did the sleep thing? LOL! Maybe I shouldn't laugh... I might do that tonight XD *Silently grabs Green tea can* XP ~ IceMoonCloud 06:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I get it. Good idea on the finish the story thing. I hate when writers do that and I like the story XD Speaking of which it reminds me to work on unfinished side stories I've worked on >.< ~ IceMoonCloud 06:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I thought you told them all about it XD That would be funny though. LOL at the college thing. ~ IceMoonCloud 06:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL. You are right, I am sorry about that but the damn PM prevented it. I will fill you in, promise :D Yeah I've got way too many side stories going on... I must work on them >.< ~ IceMoonCloud 06:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing to do so I'm replying fast XP Thanks about the archive picture and Ms.Videl came onto Chat tonight... Yeah I ran XD ~ IceMoonCloud 06:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I will eventually show you all of them. :) ~ IceMoonCloud 06:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah once she popped up I ran, fast XD Spark stayed for a while though... I'm still worried about that. He was also being annoying -_- ~ IceMoonCloud 06:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like the stories! It really worried me at first when I showed you, I thought you would think it was horrible XD But now I see you like them and one of my OC's has a fan! (Even though he's confused by it XD) You are SUPER AWESOME too and I liked your stories. Retzu is AWESOME (Even thought some of my OC's won't say so XD) ~ IceMoonCloud 06:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes she does XD If Ai would ever say that? Well we will have to wait and see XP Does Retzu like her too? Yes Hyo is awesome with his powers XD I still really want to show you the deaths! Hyo's is... Well Ai almost went off the deep end there. XD ~ IceMoonCloud 06:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) She NEARLY lost it but was calmed down. When her dad died it pushed her to the deep end. Hyo was avenged I can tell you :P OC buddies! (Ai doesn't like that title XD) Is Retzu going to find someone he loves in your story? I mean he's a nice guy :P ~ IceMoonCloud 06:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll read that part of the story. Lol she's like Ai? XD I'm glad he's got a girlfriend :P Actually... I haven't really chosen someone for Ai or Hyo XD ~ IceMoonCloud 06:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I think Ai is ruder. XD She doesn't give to people easily nor express any feelings, easily. She's a closed off and rude person XD Special? OOO! Becareful with calling Ai 'Special' she'll get pissed FAST XD ~ IceMoonCloud 06:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD. Ai: Yeah, SURE you did. Ai needs to learn manners XD Retzu should be glad Ai didn't call him a monkey though :P I think I may stay up though I might just go to sleep at 6AM XD Goodnight to you too <3 Even though by the time you get this it will probably be morning XP ~ IceMoonCloud 06:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC)